Cosmetics and skin care products that control oil and moisture are desirable. During the course of daily activities, especially for example, sports, physical exercise, heat or humidity, the facial skin is prone to the production of sebum and perspiration which can have negative consequences on the skin. The production of sebum leaves the skin looking oily and feeling greasy. The pores of the facial skin can become clogged by moisture and oil, and lead to acne, ugly blackheads, and other skin problems. The buildup of moisture, oil and perspiration on the facial skin simply feels uncomfortable. Makeup typically cannot endure and retain its fresh appearance when subjected to these conditions. Therefore, the skin appears less attractive. Developing cosmetics and skin care products that control unwanted moisture and oil on the facial skin is a challenge.
Cosmetic products designed to withstand the build up of moisture and oily residue tend to be heavy and drag on the skin when applied. Overall, they feel less than desirable on the skin. To achieve a product for topical application on the skin that is light, refreshing and natural feeling but, that also continues to feel as it did when it was initially applied by managing the moisture and oil on the skin, the product must be formulated to look good on the skin and perform its desired function.
In general, the use of fibers in fabrics is known for combating moisture produced on the skin. For example, in recent years, fabrics have been introduced which are capable of transporting moisture from the skin to the layer of fabric where moisture evaporates and is thereby removed from the skin. These fabrics are usually used in sports clothing. Athletes and others who are involved in physical activities typically feel uncomfortable when moisture due to perspiration builds on the surface of the skin. Clothing made with fabric that can wick away and allow for the evaporation of moisture helps them feel more comfortable. Articles of clothing utilizing this type of fabric are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,182,815, 5,344,698, 5,449,341, 5,533,212, 5,392,467 incorporated herein by reference. The fabric typically has at least two layers, where one layer contains hydrophilic fibers and the other layer contains hydrophobic fibers.
The hydrophobic layer initiates the transportation of moisture from the skin to the fabric and can be assisted by the hydrophilic layer. The hydrophilic layer holds moisture and is capable of allowing air to pass through, due for example, to a meshlike pattern. The passage of air through the hydrophilic layer promotes the evaporation of moisture. Once evaporated, the moisture is removed from the skin. While these fabrics are useful in removing moisture from the skin, they are limited in use because moisture is only removed from an area of the skin that is covered by the garment, and thus, clearly cannot be employed in the facial area. There thus remains a need to manage moisture on the skin, especially the facial skin, without the need to wear or have clothing in close proximity with or against the skin. The present invention achieves these goals and meets the need for the control of moisture, oil and perspiration on facial skin in a manner that is consistent with the normal daily use of foundation or other similar skin care products.